Discovery
by ami-dps
Summary: Eles eram bons amigos agora. Ela: mais independente e dedicada a seu trabalho e amigos. Ele: um ninja requisitado e calado como sempre. Será que só conversas bastam? SasxSak
1. Chapter 1

**× Discovery ×**

Estava cansado. Única e basicamente isso.

Havia voltado de missão a poucas horas e agora o jovem Uchiha se dirigia a passos lentos para casa pelos ladrinhos bem colocados nas ruas da vila, mal vendo a hora de poder deitar-se e ter algumas horas de sono para compensar o desgaste.

Com as mãos dentro da calça do uniforme, os cabelos um pouco mais rebeldes e ainda sim, ora arrepiados, ora lisos. Olhar pesado e respiração lenta.

Ainda era final de tarde e tudo lhe parecia mais irritante, somado ao cansaço. O barulho das folhas ao vento, o barulho de crianças brincando no parquinho. A cena de alguns casais vendo o pôr-do-sol de mãos dadas e sabáticamente meloso demais.

_-Nee, Sasuke teme, vai para casa agora?_

_-Uhn.Sim._

_-Aaah, não acredito. Vamos passar para comer algo antes?_

_-E o que seria?_

_-Ramen, lógico!_

_-...Não...?!_

_-Nada disso! Largue de ser um teme em tempo integral e vamos._

_-Já disse que não Naruto! E não me encha Dobe!_

E tudo relativamente calmo até alguns gritos escandalosos de Naruto, para variar indo comem ramen. Ao passar por uma das ruas, vejo uma silhueta conhecida, parecendo igualmente cansada, porque andava tão ou mais pausadamente que eu, cabeça baixa e com uma melodia nos lábios...

Tanto andando ao encontro daquele conjunto de fios rosados e paro um pouco depois deles. Encostado no muro de uma das casas, agora eu me encontrava de cabeça baixa, braços cruzados e desistindo de alguns minutos de paz com aquele ato.

É, consegui o que eu queria. Haha, agora a cena era uma jovem mulher com uma expressão furiosa que transparecia nos olhos, cenho semi-cerrado e prestes a matar o desgraçado quem lhe causara o tropeção. Ou seja, eu.

_-Quem você pensa que é para ficar fazendo as pessoas caírem? Não vê que tem gente no camin..._

Agora eu que a encarava com os olhos de quem não queria nem saber das conseqüências.

_-Ah, é você_ – Agora seu olhar era uma mistura de sua calma fluindo para fora de seu olhar e uma inquietação ainda notória. _–Er... Não sabia que tinha voltado de sua missão agora também -_Dizia enquanto esboçava um sorriso amarelo.

_-Uhn..._ –Estendo minha mão para ajuda-la a se levantar. –_Não vai ficar sentada no meio da rua, vai?_

_-Sabe que eu estava pensando nisso...Engraçadinho!-_ Agora seu sorriso era mais a vontade, enquanto dispensava minha mão e levantava-se por conta própria.

-_E você, ainda mais. -_Implicavamos mutuamente, chegava a ser normal.

Ela era sempre daquele jeito, e eu ainda preferia-lhe assim mais a vontade comigo do que aquela menina quem me adorava sem parar. Agora, podíamos conversar ou ficarmos discutindo que o momento não parecia terminar.

_-Indo para casa irritantezinho_? –Dizia enquanto continuava andando.

-_Uhn, sim_. –Respondi, caminhando junto á ela. Era relaxante do mesmo jeito, então, não fazia tão mal a mim chegar um pouco depois em casa.

-_Não tinha que entregar os relatórios para Tsunade-sama?_

_-Kakashi se encarregou disso._

-_Sim, mas todos do grupo deviam entregar não?_ –Olhava-me com cara séria.

-_Se não me quer por perto, diz logo._

_-Idiota_ –Dizia enquanto sentava em um banco. –_Na verdade, você deveria, e eu não me incomodaria se fosse_- Dizia com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Parei em pé na sua frente. Não estava mesmo disposto a sentar no bando e ficar parecendo um daqueles casais melosos. Ainda mais com aquela irritante faladeira do lado.

_-Uhn, já que é assim_. –Digo enquanto viro e quando ia começar a andar sinto uma mão no meu pulso.

-_Eu estava brincando, oras Uchiha Sasuke. Essa missão foi ruim assim para você estar com esse mal humor?_

Porem, a "delicada" jovem era tão ''fraca'' que ao invés de segurar meu pulso, me puxou para o banco, fazendo-me cair ao seu lado.

_-Se for assim, não podemos nem conversar._ –Disse se aproximando do meu rosto, mesmo que sem querer. Sua respiração agora mais acelerada, chegando a encostarem minha bochecha.

-_Conversar, uhn? E a propósito...–_E Dizendo isso, viro e seguro seu queixo na frente do meu rosto. Agora ela estava corada. Uma cena que eu adorava provocar e ver os efeitos causados. Ela ficava menos irritante quieta assim, e corada, bem, combinava com seus cabelos.

Ela cerrou um pouco os olhos e permaneceu me olhando, como se perguntasse silenciosamente o que significava aquilo; Porque eu ainda não havia a soltado e o porque de ela estar tão sem graça na minha frente depois de tanto tempo

Retiro um lenço que tinha em um dos bolsos da calça e passo em seus lábios.

_-Se arrumando tanto para trabalhar_? –Digo ao passar o lenço em seus lábios e tirar parte do batom e gloss que tinham ali.

Ela não respondeu nada, tampouco fez cara de quem não tinha gostado daquela proximidade. Simplesmente sentou um pouco mais afastada no bando e resmungou algo como não ser da minha conta.

-_Sabia o mundo não gira a sua volta?! _– Ela agora estava em pé a minha frente, o rosto corado tinha ficado pra trás e ela mostrava um descontentamento visível.

_-Então é pra alguém?_ –Agra eu ria secamente.

-_Nãão!_ –Um grito. –Er_... Não quero que confunda as coisas. Ainda somos um time, mesmo que agora eu esteja ficando mais no hospital que saindo nas missões._

_-Entendo. Bem... Estou de saída._

Agora ela tinha novamente a cabeça abaixada, com a franja cobrindo seus olhos, mas eles ainda pareciam fechados.

_-Não quero que você me ignore. É importante ficarmos juntos, trabalho em equipe ainda é essencial e..._

_-Ficarmos juntos...? –_Gostava de provoca-la, e deixar se atropelar entre as palavras, fazendo-a parecer confusa. Ela também não gostava disso, e era isso que eu mais gostava.

Puxei a médica-nin ao meu encontro, fazendo com que nossos narizes se aproximassem lenta e timidamente -_Isso basta_?- Enquanto acaricio seu rosto novamente corado.

_-Isso me irrita... Mas... Eu gosto!_ –E agora era ela quem havia puxado a bainha presa em meu peito e me puxando para mais perto. Assim, foi o nosso primeiro beijo. Afrodisíaco e repleto de uma fragrância doce de água de colônia que ela exalava.

E mesmo que negasse veemente, não conseguia mais não nos ver como um dos melosos casais do início da tarde.

Agora era noite e eu tinha uma missão logo no amanhecer, era vital (pelo menos para descansar um pouco) que eu dormisse e me recuperasse da missão anterior, mas algo me dizia que ficar ali com a irritante era mais proveitoso que algumas horas de sono

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**OWARI...**_

_**CONTINUA...**_

**------------------------×-------------------------**

_E então geeeente? -_

_Gostaram da fic? XD_

_Espero que sim._

_Iniciei agora um novo projeto Sakura♥Sasuke que veio a minha mente. Porem eu esperava mesmo que fosse oneshot!_

_Como eu realmente não consigo escrever histórias curtas, serão alguns captions a mais! _

_Hope yawl like :3_

_Ja ne_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yooo gente!_

_Nesse caption vai ter umas surpreeesa. Não me matem XDDD_

(Sakura's POV)

Algumas semanas se passaram desde que aquilo aconteceu. Estava tudo maravilhoso, do jeito que desde muito tempo eu acreditava que nunca aconteceria. Pelo menos não entre Sasuke e eu.

Mas algo durante esses últimos dias estava me incomodando.

_-Aaaaah, Ino, obrigada por me acompanhar._

_-Que nada Testuda. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer de qualquer jeito._

_-Er... obrigada, eu acho ¬¬"_

_-Mas então, o que aconteceu dessa vez?_

E conversávamos. Que saudades da Ino, desde muito tempo eu não conversava com minhas amigas, Ino especialmente. Agora ela passava mais tempo em Suna que em Konoha, não podia culpa-la, era ótimo afinal vê-la apaixonada. Mesmo que seu namorado e ela briguem a maior parte do tempo, dá pra perceber que realmente se amam. E por ele ser o Kazekage de lá, o ego dela anda um pouco inflado demais. Essa Ino... Mas ainda sim é minha melhor amiga, e não a culpo. Afinal, até eu mesma fiquei um pouco abobada quando Sasuke havia me pedido em namoro. Quero dizer, aquilo foi um pedido inesperado e fora dos planos, eu acho. Foi praticamente uma crise de ciúme que provocou aquilo tudo, mas valeu a pena cada segundo da face dele com raiva e um ódio transparecendo pelos olhos, como se quisesse matar o infeliz que ousara chegar perto, até demais, de mim, no hospital.

_-O que é isso que você estava carregando aí?_

_-Ah, isso é um relatório que _ele_ me pediu pra entregar para Tsunade-sama. Arg, que raiva disso._

_-Entendo. Mas afinal, está reclamando de que porca? Você vê a Hokage todo santo dia..._

_-Sim, mas a culpa foi minha mesmo por ter ficado tão irritada. Sabe, eu acho que meu mundo é bem restrito a estudos e depois treinamento. E agora ainda tem o hospital... Quero dizer, eu preciso ampliar meus horizontes. O que eu mais queria agora era voltar às missões por exemplo._

Dizia eu, enquanto entravamos em um restaurante pequeno, numa rua tranqüila e muito movimentada. Aquele lugar porem, era calmo e tinha uma refeição que ambas apreciávamos desde crianças. Não reparamos nas pessoas ao redor, entramos e continuamos a conversa.

_-Mas sabe, eu quero que Sasuke preste mais atenção em mim, por isso, eu quero passar por mais experiências, por diversas situações e amadurecendo, será que talvez ele repare mais?_

_-Sakura_

_-Só não faz sentido ficar implorando que ele preste atenção em mim. Finalmente percebi que talvez assim, eu melhore um pouco, e possa me aproximar mais dele._

_-Que bom ouvir isso de você, testa. Estava preocupada que você andava distraída esses dias. Até demais. E não estava tão escandalosa como sempre. Começava a achar que aquele hospital estava atrapalhando você..._

_-Yoooooooo Sasukeeee temeee._

Definitivamente um grito, alguém muito chamativo e escandaloso. Mas espera um segundo... Naruto?! E espera outro segundo... Chamando Sasuke?!

_-Yoo, naruto! Estou aqui. Pára de berrar pelo restaurante._

E vejo uma mão se estendendo atrás de mim, na mesa de trás e o dono daquela voz que tanto gostava, exigindo silêncio de alguém que segundo ele próprio, conseguia ser mais irritante que eu.

Ino se encontrava rindo discretamente, se é que ela conseguia, e rindo da minha cara de espanto.

_-Nee, Sakura-chan! __Não sabia que vinha aqui também! Veio encontrar o teme? Hehe_- Dizia Naruto com um sorriso no rosto, o braço levantado e a mão atrás da cabeça, como se tivesse feito mais uma de suas travessuras. Hábitos nem sempre mudam afinal...

_-Er... não! Vim Encontrar-me com a Ino para comermos algo –_ Dizia eu pálida tentando disfarçar o choque e recobrar o que estava acontecendo. Evitando encarar Sasuke atrás de mim e não demonstrar realmente que eu tinha dito tanta coisa, e ele ouvido tudo...

-Então vamos nos sentar todos juntos, afinal faz tempo que não fazemos isso ne!? Veeem teme!

E pude perceber Sasuke se levantando vagarosamente e vindo em minha direção, com o olhar sereno e me olhando intensamente. Ao sentar-se do meu lado, ele chegou e falou pausadamente:

-E saiba que você já é atraente.

Dizendo isso, até Ino se calou ao perceber o olhar que ele me direcionava. Era como se ele falasse silenciosamente tudo que achava e tivessem todas as respostas as minhas dúvidas e cabulações dentro daqueles orbes negros.

O resto da refeição foi tranqüilo, a medida do possível, porque com Naruto por perto, o máximo de tranqüilidade que podíamos ter é alguns gritos a menos quando ameaçados por uma Sakura irritada.

Algumas semanas passaram... Acho que depois daquele dia no restaurante, Sasuke e eu, ficamos mais tempo juntos. Hoje ele ficou de vir me buscar novamente aqui no hospital, meu coração, mesmo que eu não queira, bate cada vez mais forte cada vez que o vejo, pronuncio seu nome, lembro de seu cheiro ou penso eu seu beijo... Há, estava mesmo apaixonada por aquele idiota!

Agora o que via era uma Sakura retirando o jaleco e soltando o cabelo. Mesmo curto, mas a sensação de tê-lo balançando ao vento era simplesmente nostálgica. Tanto que não percebi alguém entrando no consultório, e parar no encosto da porta, olhando-me calado e misterioso.

_-Então vejo que está cada dia mais feiosa..._

Essa voz... Sai!

_-Unh ei você, seu magrelo sentimentalista, não fale assim de mim!_

_-Sentimentalista ne? _–Agra tinha outro de seus sorrisos cínicos no rosto, Que raiva daqueles sorrisos horrivelmente aprendidos em um livrinho de bolso, tão ou mais mal escritos que os livros de Kakashi.

_-Hahaha. Quanto tempo Sai!_ –Agora eu que forço um sorriso.

_-Saudades minhas?_ –E o maldito continua com aquele sorriso irritante na cara.

_-Você não sabe como, "querido"!_ –Digo voltando a me arrumar.

E de repente o vejo na minha frente me pressionando contra a mesa e me fazendo cair sobre a cadeira. Ele então, põe ambos braços no braço da cadeira e começa a aproximar o rosto de mim!

-Que bom ouvir isso. Eu também, "querida".

E eu via pela primeira vez uma expressão no rosto de Sai, não era medo nem cinismo, era algo bem mais forte. Eu estava estática, nunca esperei reação assim de Sai, principalmente dele!

-Realmente talvez esteja mais sentimentalista mesmo, ne...

E começou a me beijar como se quisesse expressar algo com aquilo. Como se eu fosse mais uma se suas telas ou seus papéis em branco e ele quisesse realmente fazer algo e me transformar em algo caracteristicamente seu. E dessa vez, com direito a nome em sua obra. Transformando-a em só sua. O problema estava aí, eu era a obra.

Após o choque, vejo um Sasuke entrando na porta e vendo a cena de eu ainda um pouco desnorteada e com baton borrado, e Sai olhando para ele com seu habitual olhar sem expressão, mas demonstrando que não gostava da presença dele ali.

_-Vejo que atrapalho..._

_-Não Sasuke –_ E levantou olhando diretamente para o rosto de Sai. Dou-lhe um tapa no rosto e saiu correndo, jogando para o lado Sai que agora me olhava interrogativamente.

_-Nunca mais faça isso!_

_-Tsc, tsc. Até onde eu vi, você não recusou._

-Até onde eu sei, tenho namorado. Some da minha frente Sai.

[ Fora do consultório 

-Espera Sasuke...

 _**Comunicado:**_

_Geeente Desculpem a demora ;;_

_Eu estava com esse(s) caps prontos a um bom tempo._

Basicamente no mesmo dia que fiz o1°. Mas meu computador fez o favooor de quebrar ¬¬" E eu só pude mecher e atualizar agora nn/

_foge das pedradas don't kill me ok? T¬T/_

_Mas e então minna-san?_

_O que acharam? _

_Ok, ok! Não resisti em colocar o Sai na história._

_Fiquei na maior dúvida sobre ele e o Itachi. Mas como na outra fic eu já uso e abuso do Itachi hoho __**(os: propaganda mode ON leiam minha outra fiiic, rráá /o/ auhsuahusha)**__ Usei e estou abusando do Sai nessa :DDDD_

_Em todo caso, hope yawl enjoy ___

 _**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

_[Para __Grazi_

_Nee, que bom que gostoou tantoo-_

_corre em círculos__/o/_

_[Para __Sabaku no Uchiha_

_Obrigadaaa pela reviiew eelogio :3_

_[Para __Uchiwa no Ayumii_

_Sério que amou? - Que bom9_

_Essa personalidade melosa e muuuuito bonzinho do Sasuke me irrita também Como se ele fosse mesmo daquele jeito e distorce completamente as coisas T-T_

_Então procurei mesmo tentar deixa-lo um pouco menos amargurado, mas mantendo a personalidade original. Que bom que pra você eu consegui pula em cima /o/ hehehe _

_[Para __Jéssica_

_Hahaha, eu também adooro² o Sasuke e a Sakura -_

_E ele provocando fica tudo ne KD hoho_

_Que bom que gostoou e espero que tenha gostado desse cap /o/_

_[Para __Kakau Chocolate_

Maravilha \o/

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do tom de melosidade daqui, hehe °

E ééé, eu tentei n colocar nada perva, mas deixar provocativo :x

Espero que goste desse cap -

_[Para __Florinecordeiro_

hahaha, obrigaaada fofa -

_[Para __Mye-chan_

_Obrigada pela visita nessa fic também moça -_

Eu n sei se daria exatamente um soco nele \uhnnn pensa 

_Hahahaa, eu também adoro o casal - mto mto_

_Espero que goste desse cap também o/_

_[Para __Carol Aka-neko_

_Sério que gostou do jeito que eu escrevo? - nyaaa_

_E siim, n é oneshot mesmo :x_

_Mesmoq ue eu tenha tentado e pensado a principio que seria T-T_

_Aushuahsuahs xD Obrigada pela atenção o/_

_[Para __Uchiha Ayu_

_Haaaai 9_

_[Para __Marjorie - Sasuke_

_Que booom3_

_Haha, prometo que n abandono -_

_Que fofa você XD_

_Espero que goste do cap '_

Writer deshiitaaaaa! O/ 


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Ok, realmente aquela cena foi completamente inesperada.

Afinal, tento ser um bom namorado, juro que tento. Mesmo sendo difícil controlar nossos temperamentos difíceis. Mas não posso simplesmente negar a atração que tenho por aquela maldita kunoichi que parece mais malditamente ainda, perfeita.

Paro de repente, Eu vi que ela não recusou o beijo. O beijo do Sai e não os meus. Mas não posso parar essa dor no peito que sinto cada vez que ouço ela gritar meu nome, atrás de mim entre as ruas escuras e silenciosas da vila. Não sei o porque de eu fazer isso, mas penso que algo ela tem a falar sobre o que aconteceu. Nem que seja para terminar aqui.

-Sasuke-kun, não foi realmente culpa minha... Foi ele quem entrou no meu consultório e...

_-Eu realmente não gosto de mulheres que só reclamam e não fazem nada. Ou simplesmente não assumem seus atos. –_Comecei a argumentar sobre suas poucas e fracas palavras.

Agora ela havia começado a chorar e meu coração insistia mais ainda em doer. Não sabia ao certo se eram de fato as lágrimas ou os flashes do beijo que a pouco eu presenciara que me faziam ficar daquele jeito. Mas era como se cada lágrima que caísse em seu rosto, acionasse um botão que fizesse tábuas de ferro imprensarem meu coração e eu sentia minha respiração cada vez mais fraca e difícil ao vê-la daquele jeito. Mas de qualquer modo, tinha que fazer aquele músculo tão involuntário parar de doer. Alguém o pare... Alguém a faça parar de chorar, ao menos...

_-Apesar disso, eu ainda gosto de você... Então, só não confunda as coisas._

_-Não estou confundindo e..._

_-Bem, tenho que ir._

_-O que você diz não faz muito sentido..._

_-Eu sei, mas acontece_

-Esta indo para casa?

_-Acho que não. Qualquer lugar onde possa me acalmar._

_-Uhn..._ –Seus olhos verdes não tinham reflexos, eram agora como uma piscina rasa e maltratada, porque agora o verde não tinha brilho e não parecia pertencer a Sakura de sempre. _–Posso ir com você? Poderíamos conversar no caminho_

_-Uhn..._

E começávamos a caminhar silenciosamente, sendo iluminados pela luz da lua que batia no chão e vez ou outra por algum poste mal iluminado, com luzes que piscavam e tinha a luz mais fraca que o estado da mulher ao meu lado.

_-Eu realmente acho que não tem lógica quando você gosta de alguém –_Comecei a falar, aquele silêncio estava tão ou mais incomodo que caso estivéssemos discutindo ou algo assim.

-Nee, não sabia que pensava assim. Mas sabe Sasuke-kun, você não acha que eu goste do Sai, acha?

_-Se você gota ou não, acho que não é uma coisa que cabe a mim saber ou decidir. Eu só não estaria discutindo com uma mulher que eu não me importasse sabe..._

_-Quer dizer que você não me odeia ou nada do tipo?_

_-Caso odiasse, não fazia sentido em deixa-la caminhar comigo, ou ao menos ouvir o que você tinha para falar... Não faz sentido nenhum e é completamente impensável._

_-Então ainda gosta de mim?_

_-Talvez. Eu não sou o tipo que perdoa traições, acho que você deveria saber isso._

Agora ela quem me olhava chocada e completamente confusa. Ok, eu estava piorando sua situação, mas naquela hora eu mesmo não conseguia dizer claramente tudo o que pensava. A raiva e a dor da perda circulavam em meus neurônios não me deixando raciocinar calma e friamente sobre aquilo, e não era de fato, uma coisa que eu estava acostumado a lidar.

_-Uhn, chegamos a sua casa._

_-Já?!_

_-Parece estar desapontada com isso?_

_-Não. Tinha mesmo muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você, mas..._

_-Eu estarei ouvindo_

_-Não importa mais._

Agora e que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ainda estava com a adrenalina a mil e tudo que consegui representar ali foi um sorriso de meia boca.

_-Queria me manter aqui então?_

_-Não é isso... Bem, eu... Sobre você..._

_-Olha, você não esta gostando. Então é melhor pararmos aqui. Acho que ainda não é muito tarde para eu me envolver com você. Porem, se continuarmos, sinto como se não pudesse mais controlar e não tem volta. O que você quer?_

-Por favor... Não pare!

Olhava-me com olhos suplicantes e pedintes, expressando todo o arrependimento e paixão que tinha por mim naquele momento. A piscina começava a adquirir profundidade e era como se a cada vez que olhava dentro daqueles olhos eu me afundasse mais e não conseguisse voltar a margem.

Puxo-a delicadamente para perto de mim e sem cerimônias inicio um beijo profundo e delicado. Apagando todos os vestígios de Sai que tinham ali e repintando minha obra. Dando agora, meus traços, minhas características, patentiando-a.

Passava a mão entre sua cintura enquanto a outra estava em sua bochecha corada e quente. Ela por sua vez tinha colocado seus braços entre meu pescoço como se a qualquer hora eu pudesse fugir dali e abandona-la sozinha naquela rua fria e deserta.

Continuamos assim por alguns minutos e após um beijo que me sufocou, nos despedimos.

-Então, boa noite.

Agora seus olhos tinham o brilho habitual e ela sorria docemente enquanto acenava para mim.

Agora a pontada no meu peito não doía tanto. Doeu, mas agora não era nada demais. Só ajudou a tirar a névoa que cobria meus olhos sobre ainda ter certas contas a acertar com um indivíduo e deixar as coisas mais claras para ele, assim como estavam para mim.

**--------------------------×--------------------------**

_Hehe, mais um capítulo!_

_Essa fic esta realmente sendo bem mais rápida, porque como eu disse era para ser oneshot mesmo TT hoho_

_Acho que esse poderia ser um bom final, de repente eu continue escrevendo nessa história, By the way, espero que estejam gostando -_

_Reviiiiiiiews __onegaaaaai__ /o/_

_Writer deshita o/_


End file.
